


A little help from your friends

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, reader can communicate with animals, troubled!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Okay, so I’m only in season 2 of Haven, but I had an idea for a Duke Crocker x reader where reader is troubled and she can communicate with animals, so they often do as she asks? And she likes to mess him sometimes with the help of her animal friends? -&





	A little help from your friends

Growing up in such a small, rural and somewhat quiet village like Haven, a sleepy little village that is located somewhere along the coastal line of Maine, a village that has only one main road leading through it towards the neighbouring village and is also practically only accessible from Camden and the mainland via boat - a village that has a close-knit community that barely leaves the confines of the village and barely ever talks to anyone who is not apart of said community due to a multitude of reasons has its many, many pros and cons.

Okay, so maybe living in Haven had a lot more cons than it did pros due to the overwhelming number of people who are troubled compared to the number of people who are wandering around without a trouble. You however, are classed as one of the many unlucky people who has had a trouble of some kind to be passed down through their family - not that being troubled really bothered you all that much anyway, but this however, is due to the fact that your trouble is considered to be fairly tame compared to most others that are flitting about in the streets of Haven.

You are able to communicate with animals because of your trouble. As soon as you were old enough to figure this out without having to ask your parents about it you had started to spend most of your free time out in the woodland areas that surrounded the small village, trying to make friends with the various little critters that skittered around the floor of the woods.

The only other good thing about living in the small village of Haven, aside from your none threatening trouble is that you get to work along side your friend since childhood Duke Crocker in the waterfront bar that he had recently acquired for the whopping amount of $20 from its previous owner Bill McShaw. Duke had renamed the newly acquired bar from “the Second Chance Bistro” to “the Grey Gull.”

You thought that the name that Duke had changed the rustic, somewhat run down looking bar to suits it so much better than its previous name, especially for an establishment that is situated beside the water front with such a beautiful view of the sea that lay just beyond the buildings boundaries.

This is where you currently are, sat in the small room with the front door of the bar wide open to let the cooling breeze sweep through the warm room. You sat at one of the barely stable tables, the one that’s placed right in front of the bar with a bunch of papers and books sprawled out across the clean wooden surface in front of you, to your left is a packet of your favourite chips. You had been working on the order list for Duke like had asked you to do in his own nice way.

Everything had been quiet in the Grey Gull, until Duke had left you to your own devices and wandered off into the back room that’s behind the bar to check on a few things before he opens the bar for the day. You watched him out the corner of your eyes, your lips curling up into a knowing smile as a soft giggle rose from you, knowing that he’s in for a surprise.

Duke paused in the open door of the small storage room, his hands by his side, it took his brain a couple of seconds to process what was happening in front of his very eyes; a tiding of birds with white feathers surrounded by a sea of black feathers that has a beautiful sheen of blue to them when the sunlight hit them through the open window.

Some of the magpies that left through the window had some various shiny objects from knives to forks and the odd spare bit of change that he had forgotten to put away the previous night before closing up.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Duke yelled as he stepped into the small enclosed storage room. You stifled another laugh, now turning in the chair that you’re sitting on just in time to see Duke pick up the broom that’s stood against the wall beside the open door.

“What’s wrong Duke?” You asked as casually as you could manage while pushing the chair away from the table.

“There are some birds taking my things!” He grunted out, holding the bristly end in the air and waving the broom about in the air to keep the birds from taking more things. A few of the birds dropping their “treasure” to the floor and giving Duke a loud squawk before leaving the room.

“Who the hell knows where these birds are taking them. Now I have to get new cutlery, not to mention I am down one money.” He grumbled out. You hummed in acknowledgement to what he said, making your way over to where he’s standing.

“Oh relax, they’re not taking anything anywhere Duke.” Your friend turned to you, giving you a pointed look and narrowing his eyes at you.

“What did you do?” You shrugged your shoulders, sucking in between your teeth making a hissing sound and raising your hands from your side. “[Y/N], what did you do?” He asked again, puffing air out through his nose at you, the end of the broom hitting the floor beside him with a hollow sound, as if the handle of the broom had been hollowed out upon production.

“Well… I…” You said slowly, drawing the syllables out as you spoke and pursed your lips together. “I took a detour through the woods on my way here this morning and spoke to a few of my friends.” You admitted. Duke’s shoulders lowered, his head tilting to the left as his glaring gaze eased up a bit.

“Don’t tell me you got them do this to me [Y/N]” he sighed out, using the broom to lean on. “This is the third time this week you got your furry friends to mess around with, first the rabbits and then the squirrels and now the magpies.” You poked the tips of your index fingers together at the sound of his exasperated voice anxiously, chewing your lower lip.

“I thought it would make you smile, you’ve been so busy and grumpy lately.”

“Where are they putting the things?” He asked bluntly.

“On the tables out front. I told them to place it there… Now what they’ve done to them exactly I don’t really know.”

“Unbelievable” Duke chuckled, moving around you and giving you a gentle nudge with his elbow, placing the broom back its place against the wall. “I’ve told you that you need to be a lot more specific when you talk to animals” you made a couple of noises in agreement, following him closely behind.

“I know and now you’re going to have to wash everything before we use it tonight. I don’t think anyone is going to be happy if they have dirt and bird feathers in their food.” Duke raised a brow, looking over his shoulder at you, a slight grin on his lips face. “It would be kind of funny to see… The faces they pull.” He joked.

You shoved him gently, a lighthearted laughter rising in your chest.


End file.
